Strength in Faith
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Given our most darkest moments our most strongest test in faith can come from the most unlikeliest source. NoahxKatie


Strength in Faith

Hooray! My first KatiexNoah fic _ever_! Woo!!! I love this pairing! But I do get torn about it sometimes cause I also like NoahxIzzy. But since I also like IzzyxOwen I think this pairning is alot more appropiate seeing as it gives someone for Katie and Noah to love huh?^-^  
First off I **AM NOT** trying to push on any form of religious belief on anybody with this story! Whatever you praise is all good. This was just something that popped into my head and I just felt I had to write! Not to mention it gave me a chance to test out my Noatie wings!

So as you can imagine...I had alot of problems with this story. It was interesting to write but even now I feel that I may have somewhat butchered Katie and Noah's character...especially Noah! I mean I can be a sarcastic person to but I think Noah's sarcasam kinda makes mine seem a little weak...-_- So it was very hard to bring that part of his personallity into the story. But of course I'll let you guys be the the final judge on that. As always,

Enjoy!

* * *

_**"Faith is a knowledge within the heart, beyond the reach of proof." ~ Kahlil Gibran**_

First off…she had to breathe…

Before the panic could sink in again…she had to breathe…and get her thoughts straight.

Through slightly parted pink lips Katie took in a deep breath

Still set in her kneeling position on the docks of the fancy Playa des Losers Katie wrapped her arms tightly around herself in a pathetic attempt to calm down.

She had been dropped off not to long ago after causing her team to lose their latest challenge. Her luggage still set uncaringly at her side, she had yet to move from this spot.

She closed her tear filled eyes tight trying her damndest to gather her thoughts…

Why couldn't she get this right!?

She tried again, bringing her hands to clasp tightly together she started, in a shaky and small voice…she prayed,

"In the name of the father…the son…and the holy ghost…"

She let out a light breath as she clenched her eyes shut tight,

"Our father, who art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy name….  
Thy kingdom come….Thy kingdom come…?"

She paused then before giving a light whimper, "Thy kingdom come…."

She used to be so good at this…

Why couldn't she remember!?

Katie didn't remember much before she had met Sadie…

But she _did_ remember that she had been a lonely child…and that…whenever she became to frighteningly lonely she would simply turn to prayer and after a few minutes of speaking to a being who was supposedly always there and always listening she always felt so much better.

But after Sadie had come along…those lonely moments in her childhood soon began to fade…along with it her need to pray to ease off the loneliness.

Katie, along with her family, were not strongly religious but they were consistent enough to go to church at least every other Sunday. Though Katie would guiltily admit that she herself had not been attending church as often as she used to…hardly at all, seeing as her parents were not strict in forcing her to go. And Katie found that somewhere along the way…she had just slipped out of the habit all together.

It had been years since she had last prayed…and now that she needed it…she found could no longer remember the words!

With a frustrated cry she, once again, wrapped her arms tightly around herself lowering her head low to the ground in an almost fatal position.

How could she have forgotten!?

How horrible of her!

She couldn't remember any of the prayers she used to recite with such poise expertise as a child! If her parents saw her now how displeased they would be!

She was alone again!

Sadie was no longer with her and…she couldn't even turn to prayer as a form of comfort….

Her faith was slowly dwindling into something she could no longer retain…

She was so weak…!

She once again began to break down into tearful sobbing at her pathetic state…how could she go on this way…? She was completely alone!

So caught up in her woeful sobbing she failed to notice the woody dock creaking as light footsteps made their way toward her.

The light footfall stopped just a small distance from the crying girl and for a moment the young boy only stood there dully observing her.

She had been this way since her arrival to the fancy resort. Sitting on the docks crying her eyes out over the loss of her BFFL.

There wasn't very many of them here just Ezekiel, Eva, himself and Justin and though none of them had been able to talk her out of leaving the docks they would all admit they hadn't really tried all that hard. The girl had been distraught and unmoving and in minimal timing the ex-campers had left her alone hoping she would come to grips with things on her own.

He had just been curious to see if she was still as everyone had left her. As it turned out…she was. The whole thing was quiet pathetic to him and really he should just leave her as she was…yet for some strange reason Noah felt propelled to speak,

"You're still out here?" in a bored and careless tone.

With a sharp gasp Katie tensed up, her crying subduing just slightly…slowly she pulled from her fetal position to raise her head up turning a face streaming with tears to look to none other than the know it all, bookworm.

He stood there raising dull brow in question his hands casually tucked away in his pants pockets.

They remained for a moment shrouded in silence one watching the other, and every few seconds that silence would be broken by a slight sob or a whimper from the still crying girl. When it seemed the quiet would drag on forever Noah knitted his brows together in slight aggravation before trying again,

"You do realize how late it is?"

Katie sniffed, before trying her voice,

"I don't want to leave here…" she spoke softly her voice wavering just slightly.

She wasn't expecting this…she didn't expect anything from him…

Who was he anyway? She had barely talked at all with the bookworm during the contest. They hadn't even been on the same team!

The only thing she knew about him was that he was a smartass know it all who had been voted off early for not giving any effort to help out his teammates!

And she did know he could be a real jerk when he wanted…so yeah…at this time and moment…she really didn't know _what_ to expect.

Noah gave an exasperated sigh, as though she were the greatest bane of his existence.

"Do you plan to sleep out on the dock?" He asked tersely.

Katie felt her bottom lip tremble as another wave of sorrow began to well up.

Why was he talking to her that way when she was so obviously distraught!?

She broke into tears again looking away from the boy as she again curled into a pathetic ball.

Noah's frown deepened and though all rationality told him to just leave the girl be he continued to stand in place.

He spoke again, "Katie…you need to get to bed…" This time his tone had been unsure and almost hesitant.

Katie shook lightly as her breathing began to come in quick, hard hyperventilating gasps her tears still falling freely.

Noah began to shift unsurely before finally making up his mind (even though to this day he was still uncertain as to what had possessed him to do this) and moving to be beside the girl kneeled down on one knee to slowly place an almost cautious hand against her shoulder.

At the sudden contact Katie's head shot up linking their gaze.

Noah also found himself caught off guard by the tanned girl's sudden movement! With a slightly startled gaze he watched her wary and guarded wondering if his action had been the correct one, though he made no movement to remove his hand. Katie returned his gaze with one of shock and awe at the seemingly caring action.

For another few seconds they once again found themselves shrouded in silence, but this time it was Katie that spoke first,

Without even thinking about it she replied in a small voice, "I can't remember the words…"

Noah blinked confused, "Words? What words?"

She sniffed before spilling to him all in one breathless rush, "To the 'Our Father'! I can't remember the prayer! I used to know it by heart! I used to say it all the time when I was younger cause it would calm me and it would make me feel…" She looked away from him with another sniff before raising a small fist to wipe the tears from her face, "…I don't know…like, a lot less lonely and scared and…and not so…damn weak! I…I haven't said it in so long and now…now I don't know the words! I can't remember the words…! I-I…!"

She made another cry of distress and Noah sensing she was about to start again in another round of tears was quick to raise his hands in an almost fretful halting manner before promptly saying,

"Alright, alright! Just calm down!"

Katie looked to him defeated before muttering out… "I've…totally screwed up…I've lost my faith…I can't even remember the 'Our Father'?" She again lowered her gaze dejectedly to the ground, "…I have nothing now…I've lost my way…"

Noah's frown deepened as he watched the girl with a dark and unwavering gaze his expression unreadable.

With sad onyx eyes lowered to the ground Katie again shook to the fall of silent tears.

Finally Noah lowered his other leg to mimic Katie in her kneeling position before bringing his hands together he looked to the tanned girl before saying.

"Come on. I'll pray with you."

At this Katie again raised her head up in quick surprise to find Noah watching her with a strong and pointed look.

She took in his prayer position waiting and ready next to her and knew…he was dead serious.

She blinked slowly before straightening up slightly; on their knees she was still slightly higher than he by just about a few inches.

Still surprised she asked, "You…pray…?"

His frown deepened as his brows pressed tighter together he almost looked annoyed with that question, yet answered anyway with,

"Not so much now…but I still remember the words." He looked uncertain for a moment then asked, "Do you…wanna say them together?"

Still watching him with an awed look Katie only numbly nodded her head, so Noah began with the sign of the cross,

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy ghost."

Katie obediently followed his movement,

"Our father," he paused and Katie was quick to follow, by repeating him after each phrase, so that together they recited,

"Our father, Who art in Heaven  
Hallowed be thy name,  
Thy Kingdom come,  
Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven,  
Give us this day our daily bread,  
And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us,  
And lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from evil,  
For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever and ever.  
Amen."

Katie took in a deep breath before releasing it in a low and satisfied sigh.

She was feeling better already.

She looked to Noah with a gracious smile to find him watching her curiously though still with that exasperated look he always seemed to wear.

Katie spoke softly so that her voice didn't break, "Can we go again…?"

Noah took his time before answering, "Sure, the 'Our Father' again?"

Katie shifted slightly, "Do you know…the 'Hail Mary'?" her smile grew "That's one of my favorites…"

Noah blinked for a moment his expression turned to that of slight surprise, but only for a moment before it settled in once again with his uncaring gaze.

"Yeah sure…I know it…"

Her eyes softening lovely Katie's smile grew as she awaited Noah to begin,

He made the sign of the cross,

"In the name of the Father, son, and the holy ghost…"

She obediently followed suit…

~*~*~

They said a few more prayers after that. Noah had been patient reciting any and every prayer she asked for long into the night until she had finally given in to fatigue and had relented to finally leaving the moon light docks to get some much needed sleep.

Noah had helped her with her luggage and together they found her own private room on the lovely island effectively leaving Katie's fears and woes behind.

Noah brought in her suitcase placing it beside the door.

And Katie felt it was important to tell him how gracious she was for what he had done. Looking to him unsurely she took in a breath ready to speak,

"So is that all?" He asked suddenly beating her to the punch, "Are you good now?" He quirked a dull brow ever so slightly.

Her nerve failed her, "Ah um…yes…I-"

"Alright then," said Noah turning to make his way out the door, he paused, before turning to look at her over his shoulder, "…Um…take it easy okay."

She couldn't think of anything better to do but nod fervently.

And with that Noah left closing the door gently shut behind him.

~*~*~

That had been nearly three days ago.

And she found albeit slowly but surely she was getting along fine.

Sure she missed Sadie terribly but she was also finding Playa des Losers was a great step from the crummy camp and she was able to start afresh by getting to know the few other players who had been voted off at the island.

Ezekiel wasn't as bad as she had first pegged him. It didn't take her long into talking with him to realize he wasn't really a feminist pig, but had just been brought up wrong. He was really a sweet guy.

Eva…Well Katie had never really got along well with her former team mate on accounts Eva always seemed angry, brooding and ready to tear your heart out with just the simplest wrong statement. But with the few days of getting to know her on Playa des Losers Katie found…that she had been absolutely right! Eva was one scary girl!

And as for Justin, well usually Katie found herself so overwhelmed in his beauty that whatever conversation they may have had usually went completely over her head. But she thinks that they were cool. At least she hoped so cause, god he was gorgeous!

And then of course…there was Noah…with whom which every time she thought of a great nagging would begin to eat away at her insides. Though the problem was easy enough to identify…for she had still yet to properly thank him for the night he had prayed with her.

As a matter of fact, they hadn't even so much as said a word to each other since then! And that may have been because, despite her getting along well enough with all the other ex-campers she was still unsure as how to approach the know it all. He seemed to ignore everyone with uncaring ease and rarely spoke his opinion on anything and if he did it was usually with a sarcastic and smart ass comment.

The night he had prayed with her hadn't seemed to affect him at all. He ignored her with the same casual ease as he did everyone else that not only made her feel inexistent but would also cause her to wonder briefly if that night…had ever even happened in the first place.

But that sunny afternoon coming to the fancy pool she found with a mix of wonder and excitement that the pool area was just about deserted…Save for a certain bookworm.

Dressed only in swim trunks Noah lay relaxed in a poolside lounger a sun umbrella creating shade over him. He had one arm draped up casually to rest behind the back of his head while his other hand held one of his many books out in front of his face.

A grin spilt on Katie's face and she bit back a happy squeal at her perfect opportunity! _Now_ she would finally be able to thank him properly!

With confidence in her step she began to make her way purposely toward the boy.

But…with each step the young girl took…it seemed to get that much more difficult to keep her heart from pounding…and her palms from sweating (she began to wring her hands nervously) And when she stood just a few steps from behind him her smile was wavering and unsure.

Why the hell was she so nervous!?

She just wanted to thank him!

Two little words that's it!

Thank You!

She could do this no sweat!

Katie opened her mouth shyly…no sound came out. She was about to try again when,

"What do you want?"

His sudden dull though slightly annoyed tone was enough to startle the girl with a light flinch.

From over the brim of the book in his hands Noah could safely identify the shadow of the tall slim figure of the girl with half her hair done up in pigtails.

"If you're just standing around to waste space might I suggest doing it someplace else? I can assure you, you're random gawking won't be missed."

Katie braced herself ready to go head to head with the bookworm, "I so wasn't gawking. I…wanted to…"

He leisurely turned a page to his book still not turning his gaze to look to her,

"_Weeellll_?" He drawled uncaringly.

Katie took a deep breath before furrowing her brow in determination.

She was going to do this!

She moved toward him ridding them of their separation until she stood at his side and then she moved to sit against the lounger being careful not to bump or disturb the bookworm in any way at all.

"I wanted to thank you for the other night." She said in one quick breath.

It was then that Noah allowed the book he had been adamantly reading to lower slightly so that his mocha brown irises were linked to her onyx ones.

"What for?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow, his tone borderline incredulous. Like her just bringing up the subject was some form of blasphemy!

Katie lowered her head lightly looking almost bashful, "For…praying with me."

Noah looked away from her in agitation, "Listen, its fine. Don't worry about it." He his tone was quick and dismissive in a way that should have left the conversation closed.

But Katie was unaware and her curiosity was snagged and since she _was_ talking to the book worm she just had to ask,

"Are you a Christian Noah?"

He looked a mix between aggravated and exasperated, "No, I'm not a Christian."

She gave her head alight tilt though a kind smile formed on her face, "Do you pray alot?"

Finally he returned his gaze back to the girl and Katie was shocked to find that the expression on his face was not a kind one.

Slightly taken aback she allowed her smile to slip from her face as she blinked questioningly.

"_No_," He all but sneered, "I don't."

Katie watched him unsurely for a moment or two before carefully continuing, "You knew the words, like, _really_ good."

She continued on strong, "Do you go to church?"

Noah gave her a dull glare but made no answer.

Katie forced up a smile, "Back," she started shyly, "Before I met Sadie, I used to pray all the time….I totally don't go to church as often as I used to…or as often as I should but I-"

"The church is made up of nothing more than a bunch of idiotic nut jobs who are just desperately looking to believe in something."

Katie blinked with a start a look of shock crossing her features at Noah's brash statement.

"People who pray, and worship a profit are just looking for something to give their meaningless lives some point. And gives them false belief that after death there's hope for something better waiting for them."

Katie blinked as she stared at the bookworm incredulously. Noah glared meaningfully as he leaned in close to her,

He spoke lowly, "You wanna know a secret honey? We all just rot in the ground."

He then leaned back to once again rest against the lounger bringing his book up to resume in his reading.

"I only prayed with you because it seemed like the best way to get you to stop sniveling."

Katie watched him momentarily trying not to let on how badly his words had dismayed her. She swallowed before asking,

"Well…then if you don't believe any of it…if you don't go to church…how did you recite those prayers as good as you did?"

From behind his book Noah's eyes narrowed, "Because when I was younger I used to _attend_ a catholic school."

Katie stared, "S-seriously?"

Looking away from the book Noah returned his gaze back to hers. "Yeah." He replied casually, "Before I got thrown out."

The young girl furrowed her brow incredulously, "_You_ got thrown out of a _school_!?"

He was the last person she'd ever peg to get thrown out of a place where you could _learn_!

Noah raised a dull brow at her, and for a moment Katie once again looked uncertain before asking, "_Sooo_, like…," She wondered if perhaps this was forbidden territory "what did you d-?"

"I failed a test." He muttered uncaringly.

Now Katie was truly surprised, "_You_!? You failed a_ test_!?" her surprised look turned thoughtful, "Ohmygod Noah, I totally always pegged you as a one hundred percent type of guy." A slight smile pulled at her lips, "Well, like, except for in gym classes."

She pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Was it like…a catholic gym test?"

Noah rolled his eyes, "Right, excusing the part on where that doesn't exist."

Katie frowned, "Well…I just don't get it." She looked away from him, "I mean…I love my religion…I really do. But it wasn't until the other night that I found out I had been sorely neglecting it." She gave a bitter chuckle, "I couldn't even say the 'Our Father'. But…_you _knew it. And all the other prayers we said, you recited them so well." She smiled, "So I really can't see how you could have failed in a catholic school."

Noah looked away from her irritably.

"And anyway," she continued, "what kind of test could it have been to have got you thrown out?" Obviously he was playing her he must have done _something_ really bad. Her smile grew, "Come _on_ Noah; tell me why you _really_ got thrown out?"

Noah sighed, "If I tell you…will you leave me alone?"

Katie's smile twitched slightly an unknown tightening making its way in her chest, but she gave an agreeable nod nonetheless.

Noah stared at her for a moment weighing his decision on the confession he was about to make before finally beginning with,

"I was…I don't know about eight, when I attended that school and I…I couldn't accept what they were teaching us."

His frown deepened as he looked away from her, "I mean we had a bible session every other day and…I didn't really see eye to eye with it with the school church's priest."

He furrowed his brow, "I mean, a giant ship carrying two of every animal in the world? One small basket of fish feeding over four hundred people? Curing leprosy with just a touch of the hand! Being able to split open the ocean!?" Noah snorted, "Its worse than the Santa Clause and the delivery stork bit, cause at least then parents know their lying to us and expect us to find out the truth sooner or later. But these idiots_ believed_ their own hype! They actually believed that a guy could die and return three days later as some sort of messiah!" Noah furrowed his brow irritably, "I mean who does that!? Seriously what drives people to believe something that incredulous!?"

Katie stared at the know it all.

She wasn't upset or insulted as she thought she should be. No…because what Noah said did indeed make a lot of sense. As a matter of fact she herself… (and she's pretty certain everyone at some point went through this faze) once questioned her religion as well.

And she could just see Noah, at eight years old challenging the priest on the bible's stories! Claiming them as untrue and maybe even going far enough to accuse him of lying! It was almost enough to make the young girl giggle.

But instead she only gave Noah a kind smile as she simply answered his question with one word,

"Faith."

Noah blinked staring at the pretty girl with an almost surprised look. Then he looked away from her with a sharp chuckle,

"Yeah, I guess one would need a lot of_ that_ to believe such stories." He looked to the ground momentarily before asking, "So you have no problem believing that stuff?" He looked back to her with a pointed glare, "Thinking man just appeared here out of the blue? You actually believe that?"

Katie didn't even bat an eye before nodding most confidently her lovely smile still in place, "I've never believed any of that stuff because I was forced to or brainwashed into thinking it's the _only _truth. I totally know that there are other alternatives as to how we got here…and yeah they can be…a lot more believable at times…but It makes me feel better in knowing there's a higher being looking out for me. So yes. I have absolutely no problem believing it." She grinned, "After all that_ is_ why people pray!"

For a moment nothing was said between the two as they again stared at one another both trying to read the other...

When Noah next spoke his words came out carefully, "_That_…right there…is why I failed the test."

Confused, Katie furrowed her brow lightly as Noah continued, "I…couldn't go on living what I thought was a lie."

He gave another light chuckle, "I don't have that kind of faith." He looked to the ground and in a low tone that Katie had to strain to hear she heard the bookworm say, "…Sometimes I wish I did."

He took a deep breath and returned his gaze back to hers again he spoke slowly weighing his words out, "I can't believe something like that...but…that night on the docks…_you_ obviously did."

Katie blinked, Noah smirked, "Congratulations Katie you passed." He gave a nonchalant half shrug, "I didn't."

The young girl stared.

And suddenly under his dark and brooding gaze she found her own words amiss…and a strange burn to her cheeks…

Noah looked away from her before moving to push himself up from the lounger. His trusty book now closed at his side he began to make his way back to his room to change and get something to eat.

It was then Katie snapped to attention, "Um…N-Noa-!?

"You know," came Noah's voice as he paused in his leave not bothering to turn back toward the girl, speaking in his always bored and uncaring tone, "You're a lot more stronger than you seem to think you are."

He then gave her a quick glance over his shoulder his expression all knowing and smug but this time with a handsome smirk to boot, he said,

"Even _without_ your other half."

And then he was off again, leaving the young girl staring after him in wonder.

Katie blinked owlishly.

Then the corners of her lips pulled slightly before forming a lovely smile and her eyes softened adoringly.

"Thank you, Noah."

She spoke softly to no one in particular.

The pink stain across her cheeks not easy to miss against her pretty tanned face.

~Fin~

You know what, I think Noah might actually be jewish...maybe...But what the hell this _is _fanfiction after all! Blah! my ending sucked!!=p Lol. When it comes to this story I think that I fall more under the catergory of Noah such stories don't really do it for me yet at the same time I also like to think theres something out there beyond us. IDK just to believe in _something_. Everybody needs to believe in something.^-^

Tell me what you think guys.

Peace-)AR


End file.
